It's because you are new
by Cazzy20
Summary: One shot. Bella never left Volterra. This is a snap shot into her life now.
1. Chapter 1

**A.N. Bella never left Volterra. This is a snap shot into her life now. I don't see Caius as he is portrayed in the movies but as older, kind of like Brad Pitt in Troy.**

**As always. I own nothing but my imagination. S Meyers owns the rest.**

**Enjoy.**

…**..**

"Ugh god I can't stand this" she cried in frustration as she shredded yet another t-shirt. The windows of their room in Volterra rattled dangerously.

"Why can't I do this?"

"It's because you are new, it's normal." Caius answered with a smirk, he didn't even look up from his book. They had been here before.

"Why am I thirsty again? I only fed yesterday."

"It's because you are new, it's normal."

"Fine! Argh god this is frustrating. "

"It's…."

"If you say it's because you are new, it's normal again I will rip your dick off and use it to gag you."

He chuckled, "As you wish. I won't say it's because you're new, it's normal."

"Even though it is."

She shrieked at a decibel that made him wince. He laughed his full deep laugh as she launched her attack from the other side of the room. He easily sidestepped the lunge and briefly considered stopping the inevitable headlong skid into the wall.

'Damn she's faster than I realised' he thought absently as she sailed past.

With an eye roll and long suffering sigh Caius surveyed the damage to their room. Bella was lying in a heap of legs, brown hair and stones. He walked over to her and pulled her to her feet. "Isabella calm down. We need to go and train."

Bella just growled in answer.

He laughed again, "Much as I would love to throw you on your back repeatedly in your current attire and I assure you the rest of the men would enjoy it immensely as well. You however may find fight training a little embarrassing. So how about you let me help you?

She looked down at the torn t-shirt in her hands and then at her naked body, underwear was scratchy, and cringed. If she had been human she would have been bright red. With a calming breath she looked up into the eyes of her mate and nodded. "Yes please."

In a flash he was kneeling down with leggings slipping over her feet and then a tank top was being pulled over her head. With gentle hands caressing her cheeks he gazed into her eyes. Bright red met burgundy. Her hand reached into his light blond hair. "It will get easier my love, I know it is frustrating to have to re-learn everything but you will get there, it has only been a few weeks and you are making progress, give yourself credit for that and give yourself time. I am here to help you every step of the way you know that."

He softly kissed her on the tip of the nose, then spun Bella around and swatted her on the behind. "Right get moving, you need to be trained to defend yourself or better yet attack in a way that doesn't end in you denting the walls."

"Dick!"

"Yeh yeh"

…..

"Shit!" Bella growled out as she face planted the floor for the tenth time. This time the landing was far from dignified. Ass in the air, Legs spread, yep really classy.

"Whilst I have to say we are all enjoying the view, are you going to get up today?"

"Fuck off!"

"No, Again"

This time she landed against the wall, well in it really.

"There goes another one" Caius said to the audience that had gathered. "We will be lucky to have a wall intact by the end of her new born period"

"You are projecting with your shoulders; you will never beat anyone if you don't stop."

"Fine, again." She huffed and stomped to a starting position. The vampires watching this bout started laughing at her attitude. Bella was just about at the end of her tether. Caius had been taking the piss all day and now he was allowing the guard to laugh at her. She was furious and launched at her mate. He side stepped again and she shot towards the wall. She spun and launched again at the last minute she jumped, he ducked and she sailed over him. As she flew over his head he reached up and grabbed her arm. In less than a second she was on her knees, him behind her, arms pinned to her sides and his teeth at her throat.

"Concentrate" he growled, "you are letting your frustrations and anger get the better of you, focus more."

She bucked her hips trying to dislodge him but only ended rubbing herself against him "Oh my dear, you really don't want to do that here, do you?" He smirked into her ear.

Her scream of frustration and fury was deafening and suddenly Caius was airborne.

Time appeared to suddenly stand still.

"What the hell was that!" He asked dusting himself off. How had that happened?

Bella was crouched in a defensive stance growling and snarling viciously, "how the hell should I know" she yelled back at him.

"Well you did it" he said more quietly. Bella looked at him terrified.

"Leave NOW" he roared and the room emptied in almost a blink.

After watching her for a moment or two he approached her cautiously. He stopped about two meters away from her unable to come any closer. "It would appear you have a gift. A shield of sorts presumably"

"Calm down Bella. You are in no danger. You need to let me come to you. "

She couldn't seem to pull herself together. "Di.. did I hurt you?" she stuttered.

"Oh no my dear, it takes a great deal more than that to hurt me. But you will cause me pain by keeping me from you as you are currently. "

"Close your eyes and think of something pleasant"

"something calming" he added quickly seeing the lust filled look appearing on her face.

"Spoil sport" she muttered with a giggle. The invisible barrier suddenly lifted making Caius stumble forward. He shiftily looked around in case someone had witnessed it.

"It's ok" Bella said with a laugh. "I won't tell anyone the mighty Volturi King almost face planted the floor for no reason."

"I think we both know you will" he growled while pulling her onto his lap.

"What happened?"

"I don't know"

"Yes you do. Focus, go back over it in your mind, say it out loud if you need to."

She closed her eyes and took a couple of deep breaths.

"You had me pinned, restrained with your teeth at my throat, it was unnerving then you started to make fun of me again and I got so angry I just had to get you away from me. You've been pushing me all day, why?" She glared at him in accusation.

"You needed to learn control. Pushing you forces you to deal with the all the newness more quickly" "But also it is great fun watching you get so wound up."

"You really are an arse aren't you."

"Only with you dear," he replied with a kiss on her cheek. "I am a complete bastard to everyone else"

"So you needed to get me away from you and you did. Did you feel a trigger? A surge of power, rage perhaps, something that would indicate your gift."

Bella closed her eyes again, taking a deep breath again she opened them and a look of pure mischief flashed across her face and Caius was airborne again. This time he crashed into the wall behind them.

"Looks like you need to learn how to defend yourself in a way that doesn't end in you denting the walls." She snarked with a laugh.

Caius stalked toward her slowly "Think you are clever now do you?"

"Yep" she giggled popping the P.

"Well from that I can assume you found a trigger point. It would appear that you create some sort of invisible barrier or shield. We shall have to work to find out limitations and uses. I wonder if that is why Aro and the Cullen child could not read your mind. If someone were inside it with you could they then affect you with their gift? there are certainly a lot of possibilities."

"Oh yes lots of possibilities, so now I am to be a lab rat."

"Still annoyed are we?" He chuckled as he entwined his fingers with hers. He ran his nose along her throat and kissed behind her ear.

"Come now don't be like that. You know my love that we shall never do anything that makes you uncomfortable or that would cause you pain, you have no reason to fear. But you need to learn your limitations in order to stay safe."

"Perhaps we could discuss this with Aro" Bella suggested.

"Oh yes let's do that" Caius grumbled. "I am sure I can't wait."

"He is always so infuriatingly full of ideas and good cheer. I could quite happily mount his head on the wall some days just to wipe the smile off his face and shut him up."

"I am sure I love you to brother" Aro said cheerily as he and Marcus entered the room, "I am only so happy around you because your grumpiness is so amusing."

"Always glad to be of use."

"Now Bella dear, I have things to discuss with you and I hear you have news for me." Aro said flopping down onto the floor beside them.

Caius pulled Bella onto his lap again. Nuzzling her hair he started to purr quietly.

Marcus just smiled fondly at them lowering himself to the floor also.

"Tell us everything and we will work out a way to help you,"

Once Bella had finished speaking and they had all stopped giggling at the look on Caius's face as she described his almost face plant. She had also sent him flying into the wall again in demonstration, not that she was asked for one, but he did growl at her when she told the others.

"Most gifts simply require time and patience to gain control of, I see no reason why this will be any different" Marcus stated. "You look as though you have already recognised how to trigger it."

"I suggest we test the strengths and weaknesses over the next few months see if it can repel physical and mental attacks, see if you can project it and sustain it," Aro said excitedly

"Look at him like a child with a new toy" Caius quipped nipping her ear lobe with his teeth.

"this will help you gain better control and help us to know how best to keep you safe" Aro continued as though he hadn't spoken. "At present it is a very useful private defensive tool , and might I add it makes me very happy to know you are so well protected"

"But it could become formidable if you could learn to protect others, "He added

"She will not ever be one of you guard Aro" Caius snarled at him.

"Oh please we are all guard. We guard each other and if I can help do that then I will." Bella said levelling Caius with an angry stare. "And you don't have a say in the matter"

"Oh I am aware of that my love." he answered with a gentle kiss to the forehead. "Aro you said you had news,"

"Oh yes, wonderful news." Aro stated cheerily. "Jane has finally reported that the threat to your father and Forks has been eliminated. Apparently, Victoria had created several new vampires in an attempt to kill you. The seer predicted their attack and the entire force was destroyed. Demetri reported that some of the Cullen's acquitted themselves admirably. Your little puppies also helped and there were no casualties on their side."

"That's great" Bella breathed out. "What about my Dad?"

"Your Father is still mourning your death, a joint funeral for you and the two Cullen's was held two months ago. It was deemed more prudent that you all appear to die, car accident I believe. He is safe and healthy and although sad he will move on. We have agreed with the dogs that we will make regular visits to check his wellbeing and have left contact details with the alpha so you can be kept appraised. He has also said you are welcome to contact them at any time"

"Jane has asked permission to bring one of them back with her. She appears to have formed an attachment with Jacob. I do not even want to begin to imagine that particular couple, but Alex claims she is the happiest she has ever been so I suppose that is all that matters. We can always build him a kennel."

"Aro!" Bella admonished. "He is my best friend. I can't believe that Jake will be happy with her diet choices. He will find it very hard being here. It will be wonderful to see him again though."

"Yes Jane has already raised that point with me as well." Aro continued with a laugh. "She is following your example Caius and trying the animal diet, we know how much you enjoy it."

Bella kissed him gently, "Thank you again." She whispered.

"I imagine they will not spend a great deal of time here. We will miss her but she will always be family. It will be fascinating to see one of the shifters up close I gather Felix finds them very amusing company." Aro chuckled.

Bella laughed. "Yes I imagine he would. Felix is very like Emmett he finds fun in almost everything. I do not want to even begin imagining the trouble they could get into if given the opportunity. "

"Yes well is there anything else of note other than the adoption of a family pet?" Caius asked

"Well actually I wanted dear Bella's opinion on what form of punishment we should give the Cullen's."

"Punishment?" Bella asked

"Well yes they did break our laws by allowing you to know of our world and not turn you. Not to mention that boy needs to be knocked down several pegs. Or just destroyed, I prefer the latter myself." Caius added helpfully.

"Honestly Caius you cannot simply destroy everyone who annoys you."

"Why not, Be almost peaceful round here? You'd go for a start Aro."

"Yes, Yes I am fully aware of this dear brother. So Bella what do you want us to do?"

"I have to say I haven't really thought about it. When Edward left I was heartbroken and in hindsight behaved stupidly. Our relationship wasn't good, he was controlling and very intense. Hell he used to watch me sleep. He has such a martyr complex he will probably almost enjoy spending eternity bemoaning the loss of the "love of his existence" to the devil incarnate." She said making the appropriate air quotation marks with her fingers and a grimace on her face.

Arc laughed out loud at that. "You are absolutely correct dear one. But if not for his "martyr complex" you would not be here." Caius copied her hand gesture with a smirk.

She knew that.

She remembered that day from months ago. She had been so focused on stopping Edwards's theatrics, by killing himself because she had died, or so he thought, he would have destroyed his family. She didn't want him anymore but she didn't want that on her conscience.

They had entered the throne room and she had only needed one look at Caius to know he was her future. Aro had been practically skipping with glee. Edward had of course tried to stop her going to Caius. "She is mine" he had yelled and then lunged at Caius in a manner similar to her launch at him this morning. He too had ended up in the wall.

Alice had been horrified by Edwards's stupidity having seen the entire family killed and screamed at him what an idiot he was.

Bella had had to beg that they be allowed to leave but only after telling Edward she was not his and that "you left me remember, you didn't want me, and you certainly never wanted me forever." Oh yes he would 'dine out' figuratively on that one for ever.

After several intense conversations with the brothers and on seeing Bella's distress at the thought of her father and friends in danger they had agreed to send people to hunt Victoria and check on her family.

"Well perhaps we should thank him for his kindness in arranging our introduction" Caius said. "We will need a pianist at the wedding."

"Don't be cruel," She laughed," besides he might decide to commit suicide by idiot and play the lullaby he wrote for me instead of the wedding march and that would ruin the mood."

"What would, his suicide or the lullaby"

"The lullaby" They all chorused at once.

….

As they lay side by side that evening Bella thought about the decisions that had been made. Carlisle was to be told to take a break from practicing medicine for about 100 years. Give people a chance to forget the ultra-handsome, far too qualified doctor that kept turning up in small towns. Did he really not think hospitals never communicated with each other, or that staff never moved then never became patients? Far too risky. Same as the "kids" a 100 year break for them as well, some students did actually become teachers or professors. They were bound to cross paths with people who recognised them sooner or later. They did kind of stand out.

They were all to be 'offered' positions in Volterra and keep their diet for that period if they wished although they would be monitored, or they would be sent into seclusion somewhere, far from shops, Bella's revenge for 'Bella Barbie'. Caius thought Siberia would be good.

She was fairly sure Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie would stay here. It had also been agreed that Jake would give her away at her wedding, well, be asked, but she was confident he would agree. She didn't relish the thought of Edward being here for the next century but she doubted Caius would allow him to wind her up too much, that seemed to be a privilege he liked to keep just for himself.

Speaking, well thinking of him he was kissing her neck and breasts and she hadn't even noticed, how the hell did she get so distracted?

"I am so sorry" she whispered. He gazed down at her fondly

Turning and pressing her into the bed with his entire body he whispered into her lips.

"It's because you are new, its normal"


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry no new chapter. Just a quick note to say there is now a short (handful of chapters) prequel.

"Not because of me"

Hope you enjoy it as well.


End file.
